Los herederos de Slytherin
by Shinigami Nataku
Summary: ¿Quedó la dulce hermanita de Draco en Sly? averigüen
1. El cumpleaños

Draco Malfoy despertó ese día... era un hermoso día de verano, el sol, las aves y otras porquerías

__

"Hoy cumplo 15 años" Pensó el rubio. Se levantó y se peinó, para dirigirse en pijamas a la sala común de Slytherin

-CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ, CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ, CUMPLEAÑOS DRACO MALFOY... CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ!!!

__

"Por un demonio, ¿a quien se le habrá ocurrido semejante cosa? Digo... es estúpido que ahora..."

-Felicidades, Draco- se le acercó Pansy abrazándolo- No tienes nada que agradecerme, lo de la sorpresa fue idea mía- dijo la Slytherin sonriendo

-Tienes unas excelentes ideas, Pansy- dijo sonriendo forzadamente

Los slyhterin empezaron a partir el pastel y a repartir jugo de calabaza, El encargado de Slytherin, Profesor Severus Snape entró y lucía muy molesto

-Vaya, fiesta y no me invitaron... Señor Malfoy, acompáñeme

-LE JURO QUE NO HA SIDO ÉL PROFESOR, FUI YO LA DE LA IDEA DE LA SORPRESA, EL PASTEL Y TODO ESO-chilló Pansy de rodillas frente al profesor que la miraba con cara de espanto

-No, señorita Parkinson, no se preocupe... no es eso

-¿¿Entonces??... por favor profesor tiene que creerme!!!

-Le creo, señorita, regresen todos a sus habitaciones, arreglénse y bajen a desayunar... Por cierto señor Malfoy- y lo tocó con su varita- creo que así se ve mejor – dijo cambiándole las pijamas por el uniforme de la escuela.

Snape y Draco caminaron a lo largo del pasillo

-Su padre quiere hablar con usted, señor Malfoy

-Mi... mi padre- balbuceó _"que extraño, normalmente me manda una lechuza con dinero o algo así..."_

Llegaron a la oficina, Lucius Malfoy estaba contemplando por la ventana

-¡Draco! Feliz cumpleaños...-dijo abrazándolo

-Gra...gracias

Padre e hijo se sentaron, Snape les ofreció té

-Bien, ahora vendrás conmigo, Draco... Celebraremos tu cumpleaños en casa

-Ya le he concedido permiso... ya lo consulté con el director, pueden irse ahora mismo si lo desean

Draco no comprendía... ¿celebrar? Todos los años le enviaban dinero, o él pedía algo, el año anterior había pedido unos accesorios carísimos para su escoba... este año pensaba recibir dinero y gastarlo en ropa.

-Vámonos hijo...- Dijo Lucius dirigiéndose a la chimenea y regando un poco de polvos Flu

Lucius y Draco desaparecieron, fueron "tragados por la chimenea"

En casa, cubiertos de hollín llegaron hasta el comedor, el desayuno estaba servido y Narcissa yacía sentada frente a la mesa; se miraba muy nerviosa

-Buenos días, Draco... feliz cumpleaños

-Gracias, madre- el chico presentía algo extraño en la atmósfera

-Bueno, sentémonos...-dijo Lucius tronando los dedos de la mano- que traigan el desayuno

El desayuno se sirvió inmediatamente, Ninguno de los tres tomó el tenedor; Draco presentía algo, Narcissa habló

-Bien Draco, ya dejemos de disimular... tenemos algo muy importante que decirte, no será fácil...

-Si.. me lo temía, han estado un poco extraños conmigo ¿Qué pasa?

-Esto, no conviene hablarlo en la mesa, Narcissa, Draco... Vámonos a la sala

Los tres Malfoy se dirigieron a la sala, Narcissa y Lucius se sentaron en un sofá de terciopelo verde, Draco se quedó de pie.

-Bueno, Draco, felices 15 y... la noticia es...

-Tienes una hermana gemela, Draco- dijo finalmente Narcissa con voz temblorosa

-_¿qué?_

-Cuando Potter derrotó a Voldemort no tuvimos más remedio que enviarla lejos y quedarnos sólo contigo... ella tenía un poder especial y...

-¿Quieren decir... _Hermana gemela?_

-Ya puedes entrar, Samantha

-Me llamo Kaorou, señor-dijo una voz ronca femenina, y ahí estaba, casi tan alta como Draco, en una posición relajada y con los ojos cerrados

-Siéntate hija... él es tu hermano del que te hablamos – añadió Lucius

Samantha abrió los ojos, y miró despectivamente a Draco, la misma expresión de asco de Narcissa; se sentía un aire de incomodidad en la sala... Narcissa finalmente interrumpió

-¿Sam? ¿Draco?

-Er... Mucho gusto, Samantha, bienvenida a la familia – saludó Draco extendiéndole la mano

-Gracias, pero no doy la mano, hago reverencias, así- dijo inclinándose levemente

Narcissa y Lucius se miraron mutuamente, finalmente Lucius dijo con voz calmada

-Sam, estás en Inglaterra... ya no vives en Japón

Samantha dio un respingo y miró a sus parientes de soslayo

-Pues desearía nunca haber venido... ¡Estaba bien con mis padres adoptivos! ¡Era feliz siendo Kaorou Himioshi! No me gusta mi verdadero nombre y menos ustedes... quiero regresar a Japón

Los tres se quedaron callados, hasta que Narcissa rompió el silencio

-Sammy, teníamos que separarnos. Tu vida corría peligro, y la de Draco también... Samantha ¿crees que fue fácil separarme de mi hija, mi niña, no poder llamarte "sam" o "Sammy"? piensa...-Narcissa estaba casi llorando y sacudía a Samantha suavemente por los hombros, esta miraba indiferente a la ventana, Lucius interrumpió

-Niños, Ustedes son los herederos de Slytherin...

Draco tragó en seco, Samantha se apoyó en su madre para no desplomarse...

-Padre, creo que...

-Calla Draco, esta es la historia...

***

__

Gracias por leer!! Reviews plz!! Ya esta listo el 2° Cap. Manténganse pendientes.


	2. la historia

__

Salazar Slytherin tenía como esposa a Esmerelda Hannover. Esmerelda le dio una hija a Salazar... pero él nunca la quiso como tal. El quería un varón.

Salazar Slytherin era el profesor de DCAO, una alumna de último año llamada Galadrielle Simms empezó a simpatizar con él, al final le dio un hijo al que llamaron Rodham, Esmerelda al saber esto abandonó a Salazar, a los pocos años se casó con Charles malfoy... Los escritos dicen que era algo en el ministerio de magia

-Pues, papi, que historia más linda, me vas a hacer vomitar- interrumpió Samantha sarcásticamente

-Más respeto, Samantha Drake Malfoy, deja terminar a tu padre...

__

"¿¿mi segundo nombre es Drake??"Se preguntó mentalmente

__

Esmerelda llamó Rose a la niña, Rose Malfoy... Creció con un odio profundo hacia Salazar, una noche convirtió a Galadrielle en Escarabajo y amenazó a su padre con convertir a Rodham en uno también si no se disculpaba con su mamá, Salazar no se disculpó ni le dio su apellido... Al parecer Rose le hizo al niño un conjuro con el que no se podría defender del contrahechizo que Potter le hizo

Los tres Malfoy estaban asombrados, Draco sobre todo... ¿lucharía él contra Potter este año? ¿Lo tendría que _matar_? Y Samantha... ¿iría a Hogwarts con él?

-Sr. Malfoy... no invente, el único heredero fue Tom Marvolo Riddle, y lo sé por que a nosotros en la escuela nunca nos ocultaron nombres ni nada...

-Sam, Draco y tú son los herederos ilegítimos, pero los más fuertes... Voldemort y yo hemos hablado, _Ustedes_ derrotarán a Potter y liberarán el colegio de sangres sucias y simpatizantes

-¿¿_Samantha y yo??_

-Sí, Samantha y tú

Samantha se sentó en el suelo... hecha un ovillo, Lucius se le acercó

-Sam, sabemos que ha sido demasiado para ti, primero separarte de tus padres, cambiarte de escuela, cultura... estar con nosotros no te será muy grato al principio, irás a Hogwarts con Draco... y todavía soportar que eres más fuerte que él en el sentido de que eres la heredera de Slytherin...

-¿Padre? Bueno talvez me cueste pero... intentaré

Sam se puso de pie, Draco le hizo una reverencia al igual que Lucius y Narcissa... la chica se quedó un momento ahí, sin cambiar su expresión ahora seria...

-Pues, gracias... ¿dónde dormiré?

-Draco, llévala al dormitorio que está a la par del tuyo...

El rubio sonrió levemente

-¿Dónde está tu equipaje, hermana?

-Oh, no te molestes, Shinjo lo llevará por mí- y sacándose una especie de talismán que colgaba de su cuello dijo

-Sal, Shinjo!!!

Un fantasma apareció, dejando el ambiente un poco frío, por su vestimenta parecía ser un Samurai

-¿Decías Kaorou?

-Mis maletas Shinjo...

El samurai tomó las maletas de Samantha y empezó a seguirla al mismo tiempo que esta seguía a su hermano quien estaba sorprendido de lo que su hermana acababa de hacer, mientras subían, Samantha le dijo

-Oye, me cambiaron el nombre

-¿Cómo he de llamarte ahora?

-Samantha... ¿Draco, cuál es mi segundo nombre y mi apellido?

-Tu nombre completo es Samantha Drake Malfoy-respondió el niño incómodo

-Ya lo oíste... suena raro ¿a que no? 

Llegaron a la habitación, Shinjo le dejó las maletas en una esquina

-¡Ah! Lo siento, que maleducada... Shinjo Suzuke, él es mi _hermano_ Draco Malfoy, Draco, él es mi espíritu acompañante y mejor amigo, Shinjo Suzuke... cuando estaba vivo peleó en la guerra civil japonesa, lo atrapé al hacer un exorcismo a una vieja espada que encontré en mi casa... 

Draco la miró extrañado, no le había entendido nada

-Descuida, luego te explico... bien- y sacando el talismán otra vez dijo- Salgan!! Aiko, Mikami y Saiki!!!

Dos gemelas idénticas como de 13 años y una joven como de 20 años salieron de su talismán...

-Chicas, no se extrañen... estamos en Inglaterra

-¿Huiste de casa, Kaorou?

-Ahora se llama Samantha Slake Malloy-dijo Shinjo sonriendo

-SAMANTHA DRAKE MALFOY, SHINJO!! Bien chicas... esto es lo que ha pasado- y empezó desde que sus padres le dijeron que era adoptada hasta de lo que era heredera de Slytherin, Draco se sentó en la cama y empezó a juguetear con los dedos, se sentía un poco tonto...

-Bueno, él es mi hermano Draco, Ellas son Aiko y Mikami, gemelas, murieron el mismo día que Voldemort fue derrotado, sus padres eran mortífagos... Las encontré en el sótano de una tienda donde trabajaba

Aiko y Mikami hicieron una reverencia

-Ella es Saiki, muerta en la hoguera por ser hechicera... me encontró, Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, regresen...

Los cuatro fantasmas regresaron al talismán, Samantha sonrió levemente hacia Draco

-Disculpa si te asusté... Pero en la escuela Hijabay Ishamata usamos mucho a los espíritus... yo soy la que más tiene de mi clase, ¿Hogwarts es interesante?

-No, es una estafa... ni siquiera puedes tocar a los fantasmas que hay por ahí, bueno ni que valieran la pena, no nos enseñan artes oscuras... sólo a defendernos de ellas...

-hmm en Hijabay Ishamata nos enseñaban ambas cosas... ¿y su director?

-Pésimo... un viejecito cascarrabias imbécil, defensor de Potter hasta las barbas

-Nuestra directora era un encanto, Rumiko Takahashi... me llevaba muy bien con ella, gracias a ella tuve una columna en el periódico de la escuela, una de las mejores escritoras e ilustradoras de Japón

-Te estás perdiendo de mucho aquí...

-No creas, se me hace interesante imaginarme... tener como esclavo a alguien que yo maté ¡ouch! No ustedes son mis amigos, ya se los he dicho...!!! No era contigo Draco, era con ellos-dijo viendo a su talismán que se había puesto rojo y al parecer estaba caliente- ese Potter no debe de ser muy poderoso... me imagino

-y tiene como amigos a un pelirrojo que parece judío y a una sangre sucia

-¿Hay de esa clase de personas en Hogwarts? ¿No cree ese director que poner a esa gente cerca de nosotros puede tomarse como un insulto?

-No, al contrario, los defiende...

Los hermanos continuaron hablando, abajo Narcissa y Lucius leían una carta de la escuela de su hija.

__

Sres. Himioshi o Sres. Malfoy

Presente.

Debido a que Kaorou Himioshi o Samantha Malfoy tendrá que dejar la escuela Hijabay Ishamata de artes mágicas y espiritismo, extiendo esta carta dándoles a conocer su excelente estado conductual e intelectual:

Historia: 9.5

Herbología: 10

Transformaciones: 9.3

Espiritismo: 10

Pociones:10

Artes mágicas: 10

Artes marciales: 9.0

Vuelo: 9.0

Defensa contra artes oscuras: 10

Artes oscuras I: 10

Comportamiento: Perfecto

Cargos: redactora del periódico escolar, Jefe del departamento de espiritismo del alumnado, encargada del grupo "Rosa negra", golpeadora del equipo de quiditch de la escuela y vice-presidenta del consejo de alumnos.

Para los usos que amerite

Rumiko Takahashi

Directora

-No es mala alumna después de todo, Tomonore Himioshi hizo lo suyo con la pequeña...

-Es de menos todo lo que le pagamos, Lucius... espero que siga así en hogwarts

-Yo también...

Los dos esposos subieron, Draco iba saliendo de la habitación de Samantha, cerrando la puerta

-Quiere dormir, si quieren les explico lo del samurai... y tiene otros "amigos" tambien.

Samantha se recostó en la cama, cerró los ojos y pronto se quedó dormida... Arrullada por la brisa que soplaba en las afueras de la mansión Malfoy.

***

__

segundo capitulo... Siempre me gustaron los fantasmas y fui de la idea de q por que Rowling no les dio un papel mas importante.

Cap. Tres listo, gracias por los reviews!!


	3. Slytherin

Samantha despertó, le costó incorporarse ya que el cansancio de un viaje de Japón a Inglaterra es un poco pesado, finalmente se sentó en la cama, se vistió y abrió la puerta.

Draco esperaba impaciente en la sala familiar, esperaba oir los pasos de su hermana bajando por la escalera para recibirle y discutir los planes. Narcissa y Lucius habían salido.

Sam bajó las escaleras lentamente... tratando de no hacer ruido

-¡TE LEVANTASTEEEE!-gritó Draco asustándola

-No imbécil, sigo durmiendo bien envuelta fíjate- le respondió sarcásticamente

Draco se sonrojó

-¿Algo de comer?

-Si por fa... lo que tengas.

En esos momentos llegó una lechuza.

"Draco y Samantha Malfoy.

Mañana a primera hora regresarán a Hogwarts, el plan se los dejo en sus manos, algunas cosas

se han complicado en el ministerio y su madre y yo tenemos que estar para arreglar estas cosas.

Por favor, no se peleen por nada, trabajen en equipo... están encubiertos.

Su padre"

-Genial, hagamos lo que nos plazca ahora Draco... como se le ocurre dejarnos solos

-Cálmate... sé que todo va a estar bien

Samantha caminó a la cocina en donde se preparó un bocado, regresó a la sala en donde Draco estaba frente a la chimenea pensativo.

-Puedes llegar como una chica popular... ya sabes ganarte a todos, incluyendo a Potter, lo llevas al lago lo ahogamos y ya está...

-Perfecto, pero... oye también puedo llegar de antisocial y sangrona y... ser amistosa solo con Potter fingiendo un peligro lo atraigo donde tú estés... y con el arma de Slytherin lo matamos entre los dos. Claro, antes habremos dormido a todos, Nos hacemos algunos golpes y decimos que él nos atacó...Aparte decir que somos PRIMOS a nadie le interesaría saber la verdadera historia de mi pasado o del tuyo ¿sale?

Draco estaba asombrado, era el plan perfecto.

-Sin duda... Malfoy y Figura hasta la sepultura

-Deja de decir idioteces... ándale, ¿necesitaré libros en esa escuela o no? ¿te parece si vamos a comprarlos?

El chico rubio no dijo nada, se levantó cogió su capa y un puñado de polvos flu y desapareció en la chimenea seguido por Samantha.

De regreso a casa, Sam tiró los libros en su cama, Draco entró a la habitación

-¿Estás nerviosa?

-No se... creo que un poco, básicamente por que ustedes tienen una cultura diferente y...

-No estás sola, sólo fingirás estarlo, yo estoy contigo

-¡Déjate de tonterías!, eres mi hermano desde hace un día y ya te crees el dueño del mundo...-le respondió con la apatía de siempre

Draco calló, la chica, su hermana... tenía razón.

-er.. no has sacado a tus amigos hoy- le recordó

-Ah sí gracias... salgan

Los 4 fantasmas salieron, se estiraron y se sentaron en los sofás de la sala

-Al menos esta casa es más espaciosa que la otra- dijo la ex-bruja Saiki

-Si talvez...

Draco se sentía incómodo cada vez que los fantasmas lo rodeaban, eran distintos a los de la escuela parecían personas normales, sólo al verlos bien se notaba la diferencia.

-Bien, er... me voy a dormir, quedas en tu casa Sam- se despidió

-Sería el colmo... Bueno, buenas noches, que duermas bien- le respondió su hermana un poco apática

Draco fue a su habitación, no sentía coraje por las respuestas apáticas y sarcásticas de su hermana, al contraio se sentía triste por ella... Le costó dormirse pensando en el plan ¿y si salía algo mal? ¿y si en vez de Potter morían ellos? su cabeza daba vueltas de sólo pensarlo.

-Despiértate Samantha, es hora- dijo sacudiéndola

-Draco, aún está oscuro...-dijo somnolienta

-Bueno, abre las cortinas o enciende una vela- Le respondió _"Ja! también puedo ser sarcástico contigo"_

-Hmmm... Ilumina Aiko

Un resplandor llenó el cuarto, con pasarse la mano por el cabello Samantha quedó vestida

-Lo olvidé, no compramos varita...-recordó Draco

-¿Usan "varita"? que rústico, no pueden manejar la magia con sus propias manos, si alguien me la pide, le demostraré que no necesito una, la magia está en ti ¿sabes? no en un pedazo de madera...

Draco salió de la habitación, acostumbrarse a su hermana iba a estar difícil, sin embargo le ayudó con los polvos flu y la chimenea, llegaron a la chimenea de la habitación común de Slytherin.

-Bienvenida a tu casa... espera, te tienen que poner el sombrero seleccionador

Pansy, que aún dormía despertó al oir la voz de Draco

-¿Draco? ¿eres tú?

-No boba, es su gemelo malvado y yo la científica loca que lo clonó...

-Ah Pansy, ella es mi prima Samantha, Pansy Parkinson

-¿Prima? ¿Seguro?

-¿Que no te das cuenta que nos parecemos?

Pansy regresó a la cama con cara de extrañeza, estaba más que segura que era un sueño. _"Debo de dejar de tomar cerveza de mantequilla antes de dormir"_ pensó

-¿Quien anda despierto a esta hora?- preguntó una voz familiar

-Disculpe profesor, pensé que mi padre había anunciado mi llegada y la de mi prima

-¿Su prima?- preguntó Snape

En ese momento, Samantha se dejó ver poniéndose junto al fuego

-Hmmm ya veo, trae "lo Malfoy" en los ojos...¿Cómo se llama señorita?

-Samantha Drake Malfoy

-interesante, podría decir que es su hermana... ¿Por qué no me deja sus cosas y va a donde el director? para que le haga la selección? 

-No es problema profesor, tiene alguien que le cargue las cosas- dijo Malfoy sonriendo

La chica llamó a Shinjo, con quien salió por la pintura de la habitación común sin despedirse ni pedir permiso

-¿Es su prima criada en el Japón, joven Malfoy?

-Si...

-Lo sabía, practican el espiritismo en esas escuelas, además no usa varita.

La chica se guió por su instinto a la oficina de Dumbledore, se sentó cerca del marco de la puerta

-Disculpa por entrometerme... pero esta escuela da lástima- dijo finalmente Shinjo

-Hmmm ni que lo digas Shinjo... presiento que nos aburriremos un poco mi guapo amigo

Empezó a amanecer, lentamente... Dumbledore finalmente llegó.

-Buenos Días, ya se me informó sobre ti... pasa- dijo sonriendo

-Buenos Días... Gracias, Shinjo, no descuides mi equipaje, no quiero que ningún sangre sucia lo toque

Dumbledore torció el gesto e hizo pasar a la rubia chica.

-Bien, te pondré el sombrero seleccionador, el dirá el nombre de la casa a la que pertenecerás

Sin que lo hubiese puesto sobre su cabeza, el sombrero dijo

-Slytherin, se nota en los ojos, en su desprecio con los sangre sucia... su avaricia y deseo de conseguir lo imposible

Ambos se miraron un rato...

-Bueno, olvida lo que dije, puedes regresar a la sala común... Buena suerte

-Gracias, que tenga buen día, vámonos Shinjo.

Shinjo siguió mansamente a Samantha, por las escaleras venían bajando los primeros alumnos, entre ellos Ron Weasley quien la miró con extrañeza

__

"Este debe ser Weasley, el infortunado Weasley..." pensó 

Al llegar a la habitación común, Draco y Snape seguían sentados en los sofás frente a la chimenea

-Bienvenida a Slytherin señorita Malfoy, su cama está a la par de la de Pansy Parkinson

-Gracias, ven Shinjo... aquí supongo. Pansy es esa extraña niña obsecionada con el feo de Draco

-Aqui tienes, ¿quieres que te acomode las cosas en el baúl?

-Nop, descansa... es el turno de Aiko y Mikami

las dos fantasmas salieron con sus habituales uniformes de escolares japonesas, como marineras.

-¿Ordenamos tu ropa, Kaorou?- preguntó Mikami

-Sip, y dime Samantha

Samantha salió de la habitación común, Snape y Draco no se habían movido del mismo lugar

-¿y a usted? ¿le pagan por estar sentado frente a la chimenea o qué?

Draco apenado le dijo al profesor en voz baja

-er... es un poco antisocial

-no se preocupe, es timidez- le respondió sin levantar la voz

-Me pagan por dar clases y castigar niñas malcriadas ¿necesita saber más?

-Pues de todo eso sólo le creo lo último- dijo dándole la espalda- gracias por la información

__

"Recuerda Draco, somos primos, soy antisocial, no me hables" escuchó Draco en su cabeza, era la voz de Saiki la amiga fantasma de su hermana

__

"Descuida" pensó devolviéndole una sonrisa.

Durante el desayuno, Draco habló largo y tendido con Pansy, excluyeron a Samantha por completo, la siguiente clase era transformaciones con los Gryffindor, Samantha lo chequeó en su agenda, agarró sus cosas y se levantó.

-Tu prima, es un poco rara

-Si... pobre loca

__

"Así es Draco finge odiarme..." volvió a sonar la voz de Saiki en su cabeza

__

"Ah ¿me estás espiando?" pensó enojado, la respuesta tardó en llegarle

__

"Si, ¡¡para que no metas tu blanca pata donde no debes!!"

Draco se quedó con el pensamiento en la cabeza... recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a transformaciones habían pasado muchas cosas para ser las 8.30 AM del primer día de clases de su hermana.

__

Reviewwwws plz!!


End file.
